


Transmigration of The Soul

by AnyaZeAwesomeGlaceon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, 100 chapters of pure smut, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Romance, Chapter will be various lengths, Don't Like Don't Read, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut in every chapter, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaZeAwesomeGlaceon/pseuds/AnyaZeAwesomeGlaceon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alfred, do you promise to stay with me forever?" Arthur asked, eyes filled with curiosity and a bit of love. Alfred just smiled, "Arthur I promise I will always be there no matter what. Through thick and thin, I'll always be there." The 100 theme challenge with USUK smut in every chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia, sadly QwQ

Arthur was fast asleep when his blanket was torn off of him by Francis, his golden blond, blue eyed frienemy. Arthur groaned for it was too early to deal with his perverted frienemy.

"What do you want Frog?" Arthur spat groggily.

"Mon ami, get up and get ready. I have gotten you a job you can't refuse."

Arthur just turned around in his bed, now that he thought about it... How did the frog get in here? He just pushed that thought to the back of his head, because it happened so much, he didn't really care anymore. "I'm not getting up unless it's for my job or a job for the king himself."

"Funny you say that, mon ami. I have gotten you a job as the guard to the King's son!"

Arthur shot out of bed, "Shut up! You just did not do that."

Francis smirked, "But I did. I think you deserve more recognition as a strong knight, Arthur."

Arthur shot out of bed and tackled Francis in a hug, a gesture of pure happiness, something the sandy blond would never do. It wasn't until Francis wrapped both arms around Arthur that he pulled back and shoved Francis away. Feeling more awake then he did a few minutes ago, he left to strap on his armor and grabbed his trusty sword. He walked outside, securing his house before turning to Francis.

"Lead the way then, Frog," Arthur commanded, "And if you're lying about this job, then I swear I'm going to behead you and keep your head as a trophy on my fireplace, got it?"

Francis gave a mock salute, "Yes, sir!" before mockingly march in the direction of the castle, Arthur on his heals.

~.~

The two blonds were standing in front of the king, the sandy blond taking swears to always be loyal to the monarch and especially the prince. When the king was satisfied, he called in his son and hair to his throne, Alfred. Alfred was a young man who had sunny blond hair and bright blue eyes. Arthur supposed he was a handsome prince, young looking and muscular.

Alfred beamed at the two, "Hello, you two! My name's Alfred F Jones, but please call me Alfred."

Arthur stepped up and shook Alfred's hand, "Hello Alfred. My name is Arthur Kirkland. I'll be your personal knight from now on."

Alfred's eyes sparkled, "Then it's a pleasure to meet you, Arthur. I hope we can get along well, then."

Arthur nodded, "As do I."

~.~

"Arthur! Let's go over here!" Alfred called. Alfred was in all honestly childish for a sixteen year old prince. He was load and obnoxious, yet he has his own charm. It had been three weeks since Francis got him this job, but the way Alfred acts, especially with the way Alfred insists on Arthur calling him by his first name, they could might as well have known each other their whole lives.

"Alfred! Slow down!" Arthur yelled, chasing after the boisterous sunny blonde. No matter how much he tried, he could never catch up with Alfred. The boy was simply too energetic. He had to run in order to catch up with him, which was difficult in his armor.

Arthur reached out and grabbed Alfred's arm, "Thank god! I finally got you! Now don't run off on me now."

Alfred pouted, "But Arthur!" he whined, "There is so much too see!" Arthur just sighed. This boy was simply too much.

~.~

It had been three years since Arthur had been given a job as Alfred's personal bodyguard more or less. On this particular night, someone knocked on his door, "Mr. Kirkland, the prince would like to see you," the person asked calmly.

Arthur looked up from his book, confused. He wondered what Alfred could possibly want. It was fairly late, Alfred usually didn't request him unless it was something important. Arthur got out of his room next to Alfred's for easy access. The sandy blond knocked on the large door.

"Alfred, you wanted to see me?" he asked.

The door opened and Arthur was quickly pulled inside. The sandy blond yelped before he was cut off by a hungry pair of lips. Arthur immediately pushed Alfred away, or at least tried, for Alfred was stronger than Arthur. Arthur thought the difference in strength was unfair, and eventually, he was pinned down on the floor, next to the fireplace. Alfred continued to kiss him with a passion.

Arthur continued to push him, "Alfred, what are you- Nngh."

Alfred had decided to bite and suck at Arthur's neck and shoulders, caused the sandy blond to gasp and moan lightly.

Alfred's hands traveled up and down under Arthur's night shirt, eventually removing it. His hand then wandered to one of the sandy blond's nipples, tugging and pinching it. Arthur gasped and arched against the sunny blond's hand. Alfred took off his own shirt, allowing Arthur to run his hands over Alfred's muscles. Alfred moved his hand slowly lower Arthur's body, stopping when he reached the hem of Arthur's sweatpants. In a swift movement, the sweatpants were gone, giving Alfred the opportunity to wander his hand even lower to grab at Arthur's dick. Alfred tugged and squeezed on his manhood in all the right ways, causing Arthur to gasp out in pleasure.

"A-Alfred," he moaned lightly.

Alfred took one of nipples in his mouth and lazily played with it. "Hmm..." he hummed absently.

Alfred then pulled back and placed one of his hands in his mouth, sucking on three digits. Once he deemed them moist enough, he inserted his pointer finger in the sandy blond's entrance. Wiggling it around, he moved to kiss Arthur, swiping his tongue across the sandy blond's bottom lip to ask for entrance. Arthur opened his mouth, allowing Alfred to snake his tongue in Arthur's mouth and starting a fight for dominance, which Alfred eventually won. During this time, Alfred pushed his middle finger in, scissoring Arthur's entrance. Eventually, the third was pushed in and when he deemed Arthur ready, he pulled out.

He pulled back to look at Arthur, his skin flushed, eyes dazed, breathing ragged. His lips were lightly gaping and slightly swollen. Alfred leaned down to kiss Arthur again, giving his manhood a tug and pushed his thumb lightly on Arthur's slit. Arthur gasped and gave a shaky moan as he came into Alfred's hand. The sunny blond cupped his hand, collecting the sandy blond's semen and coating his own dick with it. Alfred gave a soft moan when his manhood finally got attention. The sunny blond lined up at the sandy blond's entrance and gave Arthur a short kiss before he pushed in, moaning at the tight heat.

"Tell me, nggh, when to slow down, ahh, okay?" Alfred asked tenderly. He gave another kiss then moved to bite and suck at his collarbone. Arthur just nodded and took in a shaky breath, trying to relax.

"You can move now," Arthur whispered once Alfred was fully sheathed. Alfred nodded and started thrusting at a constant pace, neither too fast nor too slow.

Arthur let out a soft moan and wrapped his arms around Alfred, pulling him down to kiss him. Alfred readily returned the kiss.

"F-faster," Arthur breathed out.

Alfred nodded and started to thrust faster and deeper. Eventually, Arthur gave a loud, shaky moan, causing Alfred to immediately focus on pounding that spot over and over. Arthur soon became nothing more than a squirming moaning mess. The coil of pleasure that had gathered in Arthur's gut tightened, then eventually burst, sending the sandy blond into ecstasy. Arthur's entrance tightened, causing Alfred to moan loudly before Alfred came. Alfred pulled out his now limp member and collapses next to Arthur, pulling him close and nuzzling in the sandy blond's hair.

"That was awesome," Alfred breathed into Arthur's hair.

Arthur gave a breathless chuckle, "For once, I agree with you. The best I have ever had."

Alfred pulled Arthur even closer to him and kissed him lightly, "Ever since I first saw you, I knew you were the one, I wasn't wrong." Another kiss, "I knew I picked the right one."

Arthur, not really hearing Alfred, just nodded in response. He didn't really care what Alfred had just said, either.

~.~

Arthur smiled at Alfred while the crown was placed on his head. He, along with the rest of the room, applauded loudly with the crowning of the new king. Then, the queen, a beautiful platinum blond woman named Natalia, was crowned. Everyone in the kingdom knew that Alfred didn't really love the queen, and that sparked rumors as to why. Some say that he was forced into marriage with the new queen. Others claim he had a secret affair with someone else, but could never marry them.

Arthur was the only one, along with Natalia and Alfred, who knew both were true. Natalia was surprisingly fine with the fact that her public husband was in love with another, a man and his knight nonetheless. Alfred and Natalia were married in the public's eye, but they never was legally married. As long as the two could keep that lie up, Alfred was free to continue his affair with Arthur. No one was really complaining, for that also freed Natalia to also have an affair with her long time crush. In the end, everyone really did get their happy ending. Natalia even birthed her lover twins, one boy and one girl, and Alfred claimed they were his, satisfying the public and Alfred's advisers' desire for the monarchy to have children. After all, his twin brother had violet eyes and paler hair as well as Natalia's lover.


	2. Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the phrase I randomly yelled one day, "HOW CAN I LOVE HIM WHEN HE'S NOT EVEN HUMAN?!" 
> 
> WARNING: Some really weird stuff. I'm not even lying. I don't even know. If this weirds you out, I'm not to be blamed. You have been warned.

Alfred eagerly ripped off the paper wrapping over the rather large package that was sent to his house. There was no return address, just a name. Alfred rolled his eyes, of course Kiku would dump something the brunet found onto him. Once he ripped off all the paper wrapping, he was left with a blank box. Alfred was sure that it was large enough to hold himself, which scared him a little. Kiku wouldn't send him a dead body, right? Carefully and cautiously, he opened the top of the long box. Inside was a life sized, realistic doll that Alfred mistook for an actual human.

"Oh, shit! Out of all the stuff Kiku sent me, this is the weirdest!" the sunny blond yelled to no one in particular.

On closer inspection, Alfred found that there was a note sitting on top the doll's crossed arms. It read, "Please take good care of him. I know that you Alfred-kun, the hero to all, will be able to provide him company. He's very lonely. -Kiku." Alfred inspected the doll. He looked to be the same height as Alfred, if not a tad shorter, and had short choppy sandy hair. Alfred picked him up, finding that he was rather light. Then the sunny blond remembered that he was just a doll. He placed the doll on a chair in his dinning room, wondering were he should put him. Kiku wanted him to take care of the doll, but what should he do? He could put the doll in guestroom, but won't that scare guests? He supposed he could call Kiku and ask him about the doll, maybe he could convince the brunet to take the doll back.

He grabbed his phone and dialed his Japanese friend. At three rings, he picked up with a, "Herro?"

"Hey, Kiku. Did ya send me a life-sized doll?"

"Hai. I felt bad for Arthur-san when I found him, but I can't take care of him. I figured you would be able to give him all the attention he deserves ."

"Oh! Which reminds me. You said in your note that he's lonely. What does that mean?"

"Just take care of him for me okay?" Then dial tone.

Alfred stared at the phone in disbelief. Kiku didn't do much to explain about the doll. He did learn the doll's name - Arthur. Looking back at Arthur, Alfred saw nothing special. The sunny blond lifted his lifeless arm, only for it to flop back to its original spot. Alfred picked up the doll again and carried it to the guest room, setting the doll on the chair. Alfred lifted the doll's eyelids, revealing bright green eyes. The eyelids closed when Alfred moved them down, but stayed open when he moved them up.

"What should I do with you? Kiku says to take care of you, but how?" Alfred absently mumbled to himself.

"I don't know. All I know is that that Kiku pawed me off to some other owner. I guess that's the fate of dolls once they get found."

Alfred jumped and pointed at the doll, "Did you- did you just talk?!"

"Kinda. Not really. I'm just a spirit trapped in this doll. Kiku knows though."

Alfred started bouncing excitedly on the bed, "Oh! Can you do cool things like mess with technology? Can you make the lights go out and do other cool stuff? Wait, are you a bad spirit? Are you going to haunt me until the day I die?"

"No, you git! I'm trapped in this doll. My creator placed some heavy barriers on this doll. Inside this doll, there is literally a clump of red strings covering a childhood stuffed animal I owned. The stuffed animal is enchanted to keep me bonded to this world while the red strings keeps me bonded to this doll. This doll is literally a porcelain prison to me."

Alfred sat back, "You can't escape? Have you even tried to escape?"

The voice, Arthur, sighed, "I can't control this doll. If I could, I would have escaped long ago. The paint even has salt dissolved in it. As long as these barriers are up, I can't escape."

Alfred blinked and touched the doll's face, "What if I help you escape? It's not fair that you are trapped here, unable to be set free." Alfred moved to scrape the paint off the doll, but he hesitated.

The more Alfred looked at the doll, the more he noticed the little things that made this doll beautiful. The doll's paint job was flawless, looking realistic and smooth. The doll's clothes were old fashioned, but it looked like it could have belonged to a person, especially considering the fact that this doll was lifesize. Besides, the doll and Alfred were kindred spirits, figuratively. Both were trapped in a prison that they couldn't escape. Alfred with his childhood home, and Arthur, with this doll. Alfred found that he didn't want to set Arthur free just yet, despite him knowing that Arthur deserves to be released from this prison. This fate was too cruel for anyone to suffer through.

~.~

After talking to Arthur for hours, Alfred had decided to keep him on a chair in front of his bed. He found out little details about the doll like how he used to enjoy drinking tea every morning, loved literature and worked as an editor, wrote novels in his spare time, and owned a cat he named Crumpet. As time went on, Alfred found that he was less willing to find a way to break Arthur free from his porcelain prison.

It was three months later when Kiku stopped by Alfred's apartment.

"Kiku! Long time no see bro! What are you doing here?" Alfred asked.

"Hello, Alfred-kun. I wanted to stop by after I finished translating a game and got the finished product to keep." Kiku brought up a clear case with game disks inside.

Alfred nodded, invited Kiku in. Both worked in the gaming industry, Kiku working as a translator to translate Japanese games about to be released in America, while Alfred worked with graphics on American games. The two met in college and had been friends ever since, going to each others houses to play videogames and hang out.

"What game console is it for?" Alfred asked.

"It's a computer game." Kiku answered, "You have to download it, it's a MMORPG. I have a laptop so we can play together."

Alfred booted up his computer, a fairly now desktop, yet old fashioned compared to the new laptops being released, but it worked and that's all that mattered to Alfred. He would worry about getting a new one once this one breaks down. He inserted the disks, one at a time, to download them.

"I see you kept him." Kiku's voice floated down from his bedroom.

Alfred hummed absently, agreeing with Kiku, even thought he couldn't hear. "Yeah. He's pretty good company, once you get past the fact that he's a doll." He heard mumbles from the room and assumed that Kiku was talking to Arthur. Totally not weird at all for your best friend to talk to your doll, but then again, your doll isn't supposed to answer you when you ask what you should do with him in the first place. When the game finished downloading and he was all set up, Alfred called Kiku to play with him.

Kiku sat down on the couch next to Alfred and pulled out his laptop, "I see that you took care of him, like I asked." Kiku pointed out, seemingly pleased, but then again, Alfred couldn't read Kiku for the life of him.

"Like I said, not bad company once you get past the fact that he's a spirit trapped in a doll."

Kiku nodded, "I'm sure you probably figured this out by now, but Arthur is lonely. He was stuck in an abandoned basement when I found him. I can't keep him, because what would my girlfriend think when she finds out I'm keeping a doll in my apartment? I was certain you would be able to take care of him. I'm glad I was not mistaken."

"Oh by the way, how is Mei?" Alfred asked absently, controlling his character with the arrows. He slaughtered a low level demon, rising his level.

"She's fine."

"She still into yaoi?"

"Yup."

"Let me guess, so are you."

"Who do you think got her into it in the first place?"

"Typical Kiku." Alfred got hit on the back of his head, "Ow! What was that for?"

"The only one who is typical, is you, Alfred-kun."

"That is still no reason to slap me on the back of my head."

"You don't need a reason to be slapped, Alfred-kun."

"Kiku, you are so mean to me!" Alfred complained.

Kiku rolled his eyes and continued playing.

~.~

Once Kiku left, Alfred took a shower, for it was late, and got ready for bed.

"Hey, Artie." Alfred greeted.

"Still calling me by that blasted nickname?" came Arthur's replay.

"Yup~ and there's nothing you can do to stop me~."

Arthur sighed, "Childish git," he numbered.

"So what were you and Kiku talking about earlier?"

"You remembered that?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I did. I don't easily forget such things."

"You forget to grab some if your things in the morning sometimes," Arthur pointed out.

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Hey! Some people forget stuff like that all the time."

"I never did."

"That's because you seemed like you had a stick up your ass."

"How did I get stuck with such a childish idiot?"

Alfred laid down and his bed, "But I'm a lovable idiot, right?"

"No."

"Artie! You're so mean!"

Arthur sighed, "No I'm not. You're just childish."

Alfred simply threw a fake tantrum on his bed, "Artie is so mean to me! He's a big fat meanie!"

"What are you doing?"

"Mean! Mean! Big meanie pants!"

"W-What?!"

"Artie is nothing but a big fat meanie pants!"

"Oh my god-"

"Meanie pants! Meanie pants!"

"Fine! You are a loveable idiot."

Alfred quickly sat up, "Yay~"

"Oh my god, Alfred, you are too much."

Alfred brought the doll onto his bed and without thinking, kissed his cheek, "I think I'm fun."

Arthur sighed, "Sure, whatever you say."

Alfred laughed and rocked the two of them, before settling down to sleep for the night. Not once did he thought it was weird for a grown man to cuddle and sleep with a lifesize doll.

~.~

Honestly, Alfred found that this was unusual. He had been talking to a doll for months, but he couldn't care less. He liked spending time with Arthur, and he was certain that he liked the doll more then just friends. He didn't know how the doll felt, for he was a doll and he could only base his feelings on his voice. Or whatever you call it when a spirit talks to you from within a doll.

They were talking about nothing in particular, when Arthur interrupted Alfred.

"Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking about this, and I decided to tell you about how I got trapped in this doll."

Alfred picked himself up from laying down on his bed. "Go ahead. I'm all ears."

"My creator and I didn't get along too well. However, he somehow reached the conclusion that we loved each other, so he tormented me. Back then, I had no one to turn to and he was a master at hiding evidence of harassment and stalking. There was nothing I could do. I tried to get rid of him, but he was stubborn. No matter where I moved, he would always follow me there. Tired of being harassed and stalked, I took my own life. Genius plan on my part, because when I died, he trapped my spirit in this doll. He kept my in his basement and took care of me until I was found by Kiku and then given to you."

Alfred nodded slowly, "Does Kiku know your story?"

"Not really. He knows I'm a spirit trapped in here, though."

Alfred nodded, "He tells me that you were lonely."

Silence. Then, "Kiku must have read me better then I thought. If that makes any sense. Yes I was very lonely, because I was stuck in a basement with no one but my obsessive creator to keep me company. Like I said, we never did get along, so I had no one to really talk to and enjoy their company you know."

Alfred nodded, "Yeah, I know. When I was younger, I was constantly pressured into being this star kid that excelled in everything. Some people wanted me to be a professional athlete, others a scientist, others an astronaut or other shit. I wanted to do something with games since that was my passion. So that was what I strived to be. Growing up, my parents were really strict, not letting me or my twin, Matthew go anywhere, so I often felt trapped."

The two then started to talk about more serious topics, Alfred feeling released to talk about this kind of stuff. He didn't really talk to Kiku about this much, but with Arthur, it felt right. The doll was understanding and more or less knows what Alfred had been too. Alfred really felt closer to Arthur after this talk.

Next thing Alfred knew, he was kissing the doll. It wasn't warm or as exciting as kissing a human, but he did feel a small connection with Arthur. Alfred assumed that Arthur must have felt the same way, because he didn't object. Sure, he couldn't respond, but he could protest, something he didn't do.

"Arthur... I think I have come to love you."

"What? You? Love a doll? A spirit? That's the most absurd thing I have ever heard!"

"But it's true!" Alfred protested.

"Alfred. This would never work out. I'm sure you know that."

Alfred said nothing. Then, "I know that. This is too weird, even for me. But I know that I want to enjoy this love, even for just awhile."

A sigh, "Fine. But how would you-" the doll was cut off when he noticed Alfred removing his pants. "Wh-What are you doing?!" he shrieked.

Alfred planted another kiss, "I just confessed to you, then I'm taking my pants off. Put two and two together."

"Oh. Oh." Arthur was certain that if he had a real body, he would be blushing.

Alfred muzzled Arthur's neck and started rutting against the doll's body. The sunny blond was fairly certain the the doll didn't have an entrance. "Hey, Artie. Do you feel me against you?"

A brief silence then, "No. I can't feel anything. No pressure, no pleasure nothing. As I said before, this doll isn't a body for me. It's a prison. Nothing more then a container to contain my spirit."

Alfred slowly nodded his head and continued rutting, lavishing Arthur's prison with kisses. He didn't care about anything. He was simply with a person he had come to love over the months he had the doll. The only thing Alfred cared about was that he was attempting to make love to the person he loved. It was as simple as that. The pressure in Alfred's gut slowly started to build until eventually it exploded, causing Alfred to come and casting him in an abyss of pure white pleasure. He gathered his precious doll in his arm and drifted off to sleep.

He didn't hear when Arthur whispered, "I love you too, you git. Good night and have sweet dreams."

~.~

The next morning he was awoken by a rather loud knock on the front door. He groaned and got up, placing Arthur in his chair and quickly changing.

"Coming!" he yelled, then opened the door to reveal Kiku. "Kiku! What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

Kiku stepped in his house and sat down on the couch. "Alfred-kun it's ten in the morning."

"It's still early." Alfred went to go to his bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Anyways. I came here because I had found out a way to set Arthur-san free. I have finally figured out a way to fulfill my promise."

Alfred washed the toothpaste from his mouth. "Kiku, what are you talking about?"

"When I rescued Arthur-san, I promised him I would find a way to set him free before I set him to you. Last time I visited you, we were discussing a possible way to release him. With his information, I have thought of a safe way that doesn't involve magic. It was really quite simple."

Alfred walked in his living room and sat on the couch. Slowly and hesitantly, he nodded, "Yeah. I'll go get him."

"Is it okay if I set a bath?" Kiku asked.

Alfred nodded, "Yeah, go ahead." He left to his room. He sat next to Arthur, "Hey, Artie. Kiku's here and he says he found a way to get you out from this doll."

"Really?" Arthur asked, "He really found a way to get me out of here? Finally, I'm going to be free!" Alfred felt a stab of pain on how hopeful and happy Arthur's voice sounded.

"Yeah."

Kiku walked up to Alfred, "Alfred-kun, can you bring him to the bathroom please?"

Alfred nodded then picked the doll up, carrying him to the bathroom.

"Take his clothes off and set him in the water."

Alfred did what Kiku asked him to do. Kiku passed him a scrape.

"Use this to scrape off the paint." the brunet instructed.

The two worked in silence, scrapping the paint off the doll. When they were done, Kiku drained the tub while Alfred set him on the toilet.

"Now what? Why did we scrape off the paint."

"While scraping didn't you notice that black paint was painted over with the skin tone paint?"

Alfred nodded.

"The black paint was spells and charms designed to repel and trap among other purposes. As long as they are intact, outside forces can't meddle with Arthur-san's spirit and he can't break free. Some of them even limits his powers as a spirit and allows anyone to talk to him."

Alfred stared in awe, "Kiku how did you figure this all out?"

Kiku gave a small smile, "I have my ways, Alfred-kun."

"So now what?"

"We break the doll." Kiku left the room, only to return with hammers. He handed one to Alfred.

Alfred looked at the doll. The doll was pure white, only the features visible, coated with scratches from the scrapes. The doll wasn't attractive anymore, but it still contained the one Alfred loves. He took in a deep breath and swung the hammer at the doll, breaking a section of it. Alfred told himself that it was for Arthur and his happiness. Kiku took swung the hammer after him.

When the doll was broken, Kiku grabbed a clump of red string wrapped around something green. Alfred figured this was Arthur's childhood stuffed animal, just like what Arthur told him about. Alfred grabbed a broom and picked up the shattered remains of the doll, throwing it away. When he came back, Kiku had unwrapped the stuffed animal, revealing it to be a green rabbit with wings sown on it.

"This was what kept Arthur-san tied in this world. It probably has rice and DNA of his creator in this."

"What are you going to do with it?" Alfred asked.

"Properly release Arthur-san, then burn it." Kiku tossed the stuffed rabbit towards Alfred, "We are going to burn it outside at my house."

Alfred nodded. Kiku lived with his girlfriend, Mei, and she had a bonfire in her backyard. Alfred locked his house and got in Kiku's car. When they got to his house, Kiku turned to him, "Alfred-kun if you have any last words to Arthur-san, say them now while I get the supplies to start the fire. I already spoke to him in the car while you were getting ready to leave."

Alfred nodded then carried the green rabbit outside. He held it up in front of his face, "Hey, Artie. I guess this is goodbye for now. You're going to wait for me on the other side right? You better, or else I'm never going to forgive you. Just remember that I'm doing this because I love you. You should always put your loved ones' happiness before yours right?" the green rabbit didn't respond for once. Alfred found he didn't mind, for it would make this farewell all the more bitter.

Arthur, finally free from the porcelain prison, smiled a bitter smile at Alfred. He knew that the sunny blond would do something like this for his sake. He finally was able to run his fingers through the sunny blond locks. "Alfred, I love you too. You stupid git, your making me not want to leave. And of course I'll wait for you." The sandy blond turned to Kiku, "You'll tell him that right?" Kiku nodded. "Good." Arthur leaned down to kiss Alfred, who sill absorbed the sight of the stuffed rabbit.

Kiku cleared his throat and set the wood in the bonfire, lighting the wood and making the flames bigger. "You loved Arthur-san, didn't you Alfred-kun?"

Alfred stared at Kiku in disbelief, "How did you know?"

"I watched you say your farewell. The supplies is not that far." The brunet watched in amusement as a blush bloomed on his friend. "Something tells me that he loved you back and he'll wait for you."

Alfred nodded, "You think so?"

"I know so," Kiku took the stuffed rabbit from Alfred, "Arthur-san, thank you for your service. I, Kiku Honda, release you from your service and set you free." Kiku tossed the stuffed rabbit in the bonfire. Alfred had to stop himself from trying to catch it before it was consumed by the flames.

Kiku watched as Arthur smiled and thanked him before disappearing, finally moving on after spending who knows how long in the doll, trapped.

Kiku turned to his friend, "Are you alright?"

Alfred nodded, "Yeah. After all, I'm seeing him later right?"

Kiku nodded, "I'm sure you are going to see him later."

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Holy pie this is the most I have written like ever. Oh well it was fun and weird. Mostly weird. Definitely the weirdest I have written (in my opinion). Seriously. Anyways yeah... Who know lemons (limes(?)) with a doll can be so awkward to write? Damn my ideas is making even me weirded out. AND I CAME UP WITH THIS. Oh well I liked it anyhow. I took some creative liberties with the supernatural stuff, mostly stuff I remember, so forgive me on any errors you find. So yeah, leaves me a review? Cause it makes me insanely happy and makes my day? Anya out! -mocks salute-
> 
> Be on the lookout for the next chapter/theme: Making History

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What is this? A happy ending? Why yush it is! I have decided to take on the 100 theme challenge and I'll do my best to upload once a day, but no promises. If you guys want, this can mean 100 oneshots of USUK lemony goodness. If you object, leave a review/private message saying you don't want 100 oneshot of smex and I won't do it. Otherwise prepare for the 100 theme challenge of USUK lemon oneshots or whatever you want to call this challenge. 
> 
> Be on the look out for the next theme: Complicated


End file.
